


Journal of a Tiefling

by DestrayRavan



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestrayRavan/pseuds/DestrayRavan
Summary: My name is Destray Ravan, a Tiefling, I’m known as my towns Rouge, free spirited and no one tells me what to do. No matter the situation, I never raise my voice or let my emotions control me, I’m always calm. Every single day I spend my days swindling, I can’t resist stealing from someone more powerful than myself. On the night before our wedding, my fiancé was killed by a powerful Rouge, I had no choice but to let him die, now years later after training, I’m out for revenge. No one will ever stop me from killing this man.





	Journal of a Tiefling

Camping at a tavern, sitting at the bar, I began a conversation with the bar maiden as I drank an ale. Others are all around me, either enjoying their time together, or enjoying their time alone, the bar maiden seemed interested in my story. Out of the corner of the tavern a halfling cries out to a lonely maiden at a table by herself, they began their conversation, I on the other hand continued to drink my ale, asking the maiden for more. As I drank my other ale, I kept my ears open, listening to their conversation, about an upcoming darkness, I’ve heard of it before, but I just thought it was rumors. As I interrupted their conversation, I spoke of how the darkness wasn’t false and how it could most likely be true, as this happened another Tiefling appears. Crying out for help, reaching for me, asking for some assistance, then faints, all together we teamed up and headed North once nightfall has fallen, off to Nightstone. Following the signs on the posts, along the side of a river, looking around the area, I decided to go stealth mode, disappearing in my surroundings. The draw bridge is lowered but no one is around, we headed on in, towards the first building we could find, a church bell ringing in the distance but sounded closer than it is. The halfling knocked on the door, the ringing stopped suddenly, the monk vanished, I aim my heavy crossbow at the door suddenly. All around us are tiny little farms, rocks all around that look like they’ve fallen from the sky, some destruction all around. Keeping my heavy crossbow aimed at the door, ready to fire, after a few moments, the ringing starts again, and what sounds like children cheering. We decide to head inside, my crossbow still at the ready, scoping around the building we realize it’s a small church, seeing five rows of chairs, off to the left we head for the closed door that the monk spotted. Thankful for dark vision, I was able to see in the darkness with no problem. Finally finding the cause of the noise, two childlike goblins are playing on the ropes, we decided to attack, the halfling using a jolt, deciding to shoot at the second goblins face, the arrow bouncing off its helmet.   
The monk decided to fight back as well, shooting frost at the first goblin, the halfling ran up to the first goblin, stabbing it right in the eye, making the goblin go limp and lifeless. Angering the second goblin, but also realizes that it is his end, taking out his weapon, the goblin strikes at the halfling, weakening him a little, pulling out my longsword, I go to cut off its head, but once again, hitting the armor, backing away, keeping my longsword at my side, the monk aiming to attack again. The halfling wasting his flame, he throws it down towards the goblin, going out on the floor. Feeling irritated, I decide to lung at the goblin with my longsword, stabbing it, slowly twisting and turning my sword, going fully through its stomach, killing him, watching him go limp and lifeless. Spotting two worgens feasting on a puppy, the halfling rushes out with the monk not far behind him, trying to stop him, both of them ending up outside. The monk using her killer frost move and the halfling using his jolt, aiming for the first worgen, shooting right at the snout, blood dripping from the snout, the worgen starting to die, slowly escaping from the fight, hiding from us. Afterwards we defeated the worgens, exploding one of them into a million pieces, catching the attention of four goblins, aiming my crossbow, I shoot right a the goblins shoulder, taking it out, and killing it, the halfling taking out another goblin, killing it. Other to goblins confused, one of them grabbing a short bow, aiming for the monk. Finally defeating those goblins, we went back to the church, blocking off the door this time and camping out in the rooms after introducing ourselves to each other, the halfling Arkham, the monk Shereen, and myself the Tiefling Destray. Going our separate ways, finally off to sleep.

 


End file.
